


【哈利波特AU】请记住我

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】请记住我

“听说你们那边有新来的中国孩子呢。”权顺荣把一粒比比多味豆放进嘴里，因为突如其来的苦涩皱起了脸。

“很感兴趣？”全圆佑把那袋豆子拿过来挑拣一下，觉得还是没勇气尝试，就塞回了权顺荣手里。

“我知道！”文俊辉顿时兴奋起来，“是叫明浩的孩子！我在中国的时候有朋友也是这个名字。”

“诶，不会就是吧。”权顺荣小声说。

“明浩呀！”文俊辉兴致勃勃地去扯前面男孩的鸭舌帽。男孩抹着脸上的口水尴尬地转过脸来，露出极其勉强的微笑。全圆佑在一旁嫌恶地直咧嘴，权顺荣已经蹲在地上开始大笑。

文俊辉失望地发现，此明浩非彼明浩。这是刚刚因为父母工作调动从中国转学来的孩子，自己因为过于激动很不得体地摘了人家的帽子不说，还喷了人家一脸口水。文俊辉偷偷吐了吐舌头想，所幸对方脾气不错没说什么，要是摊上后劲大的可就倒霉了。

徐明浩从6岁上学开始，已经转了3次学。前两次都是在中国，谁想这次彻底远渡重洋诀别故土了。刚到了新学校的他发现自己的韩语实在是不在线，很多时候连课也听不懂。还好一个来的时间比他长的文俊辉可以指点指点他，可是说实话，他俩不过半斤八两。徐明浩大部分时间都跟在文俊辉身边，不然随时可能在脾气阴晴不定的楼梯之间迷路。今天文俊辉突然说，不要写作业了，一起去下巫师棋吧，今天是他们小团体的“巫师棋日”。

他们走进格兰芬多的公共休息室时，上次他见过的那个有圆嘟嘟脸颊的小男孩已经和另一个高个子男孩开始下第一轮了。一只小黑猫舒服地趴在金珉奎所在的沙发扶手上，半闭着眼睛观赛。文俊辉举起一根手指示意他放轻脚步。他刚把目光投在棋盘上，就看到小男孩的兵耀武扬威地举起长矛、把对方的马绊倒在地。那只小猫的毛一下子竖了起来，它愤怒地跳上高个子男孩的肩头，狠狠地咬了一口他的脖子。

“你这坏脾气的臭猫！”金珉奎拎着小猫的后颈皮把它揪下来，作势举手打它。他正为自己没看破权顺荣最简单的招数而气恼，还被咬得生疼，火气一下子窜上头顶。

“哦豁，金珉奎！把圆圆放下！”小男孩的声音和他的体格不相称地响亮。

文俊辉眼看着两人一猫要开始吵架，赶紧从金珉奎手里把圆圆抱过来打岔，“快来认识一下我们明浩。”小猫老老实实地让文俊辉挠了挠肚皮，然后又跳进了张开手臂的权顺荣怀里，“喵喵”叫着钻进他的长袍里蹭他的脖子，好像受了天大的委屈一样。

徐明浩虽然第一次玩但是上手很快，连赢了刚才的高个子男孩和圆脸小男孩。他还知道了高个子男孩叫金珉奎，和文俊辉一样、爸爸妈妈都是巫师；像小仓鼠的男孩叫权顺荣，妈妈和姐姐都是巫师，爸爸是和徐明浩爸爸妈妈一样的普通人。徐明浩问，那“泥巴种”是什么意思。孩子们短暂地沉默了几秒，突然有人在他身后用低低的声音问，谁那样叫你了。

徐明浩转头看看身后戴圆眼镜的黑头发男孩，怎么也没想明白他是从哪里冒出来的，而且其他人为什么一点也不吃惊。他努力回想了一下，说是个很壮的男孩，叫吴什么的。

“梅林的三角裤啊，我看他是又想挨打了。”权顺荣愤愤不平地说，“吴仁赫，下次别让我逮住你。”

“一个坏孩子，总是欺负别人。”文俊辉笑嘻嘻地解释道。

徐明浩心想，虽然不知道对方实力如何，但是自己很有信心保护自己。不过他不知道“武术”该怎么说，就没告诉权顺荣，只是安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。

徐明浩想要和金珉奎变亲一点，因为他很喜欢金珉奎。可是他遇到了一点障碍。

虽然金珉奎和他第一次见面就要下手揍猫，但徐明浩觉得那只猫确实被权顺荣惯坏了，欠揍。金珉奎有点唠唠叨叨，但是心思简单干净得像一片无人踏足的雪原。如果谁害怕扭来扭去的鼻涕虫而不敢切碎它、如果谁的长袍被树枝挂出了一道大口子，甚至是谁的猫头鹰蔫头耷脑没精神，尽管来找万能的“珉主妇”。金珉奎不太喜欢这个称呼，但是徐明浩看出来，他其实挺享受帮助别人。他的脾气真是非同一般地好，那个叫李知勋的小个子男孩只要一伸手金珉奎就蹲下去给他当坐骑，好像他是只乖顺的夜骐。金珉奎对徐明浩也挺好，只要徐明浩问他，他就很耐心地给他纠正错别字，教他魔杖应该怎么用，虽说那只小黑猫总是看不过眼而叼走金珉奎的魔杖一溜烟地跑掉吧。可是坏就坏在，金珉奎对谁都这么好，徐明浩觉得金珉奎已经有一大批固定的朋友了，自己很难成为他最亲近的一个。他叹了口气，想找文俊辉去，结果发现文俊辉又抱着那只叫“圆圆”的坏脾气黑猫玩得不亦乐乎。

更要命的是，魔药课上他俩吵了一架。当时徐明浩发现用刀背挤压块根能够更快地收集汁液时，就兴致勃勃地转头想要告诉金珉奎。结果他就撞到了金珉奎的手肘，一整个鳄鱼心脏“扑通”掉进了金珉奎的坩埚，那锅金黄清澈的药剂立刻变得黑漆漆黏糊糊的，还发出难闻的臭鸡蛋味。周围的同学都对金珉奎怒目而视，巡视的老师也捂着鼻子皱着眉头、清空了金珉奎的坩埚，还批评了他几句。这个时候，下课铃响了。金珉奎一节课做成的完美魔药就被徐明浩毁了。

“你干什么呀。”金珉奎委屈地嘟囔起来，“我好不容易成功一次。”

“对不起，我不是故意的。”徐明浩不太熟练地道歉，“我只是想告诉你我刚发现的挤汁方法。”

“我才不要你告诉！”金珉奎的声音里带了一点哭腔，“我的魔药学是学得不怎么样，可是你这个连话都说不利索的孩子怎么也来嘲笑我！”

“我哪里嘲笑你了！”徐明浩最怕人哭，声音一下子拔了上来，“你自己做不好还怪别人！”

金珉奎拎起书包大步走出了教室。徐明浩猜他一定哭了，因为他看见他抬起手臂了。徐明浩也气得头发都要立起来了。“话都说不利索”！你金珉奎要是去了中国，我保准你学得还不如我快。他恨恨地想。

他们两个冷战三天，互不理睬。直到徐明浩决定晚上偷偷闯入禁林为止。

神奇动物保护课上，徐明浩一个人被炸尾螺拖着散步。他看着远处金珉奎和李知勋有说有笑的样子，忍不住叹了口气。谁知道这只炸尾螺格外敏感，好像被徐明浩的悲痛感染了似的，忽然闷头向前冲去。徐明浩一个趔趄摔倒在地上，爬起来去追那只身躯庞大但是多愁善感的动物。好不容易又回到了被拖着散步的轨道上，他觉得身上好像少了点什么。

他刚打算劝服那只炸尾螺改换方向、和他一起去寻找落入草坪的玉石吊坠，一只黑翅膀的大鸟就从他头顶掠过，俯冲过草地叼起那块在太阳下闪闪发光的宝物，扑棱棱飞进了禁林。

“什么？你的玉丢了？”文俊辉惊讶地张大了眼睛。“可是禁林是不能随便进去的。”

“那我也要找回来。”徐明浩说着偷偷瞥了一眼不远处和权顺荣下棋的金珉奎，希望他能给自己一个台阶下，搭个茬什么的，可是对方显然没有这种想法，连看都不往他这边看。

“‘玉’是什么？它很贵吗？”权顺荣好奇地凑过来。“我爸爸妈妈下个月要去中国巡演，我可以让他们帮你买一个新的！”

徐明浩叹了口气，摸摸权顺荣软软的头发，那只小猫立刻跟过来，毫不客气地用爪子大力拍开他的手。

“谢谢你，顺荣。可是那不一样。”

总之徐明浩决定了要找到那只大鸟的窝，把自己的玉拿回来。文俊辉同意帮他拖住巡逻的级长们，权顺荣带着圆圆在禁林附近转悠着给他放哨。金珉奎就当徐明浩是空气，始终一言不发。

当晚徐明浩从窗户里翻出了塔楼，刚落地就被金珉奎拦住了。

“别去了。”金珉奎的语气很不耐烦，“禁林很危险。”

“可惜我不是胆小鬼。”徐明浩试图让金珉奎让路。

“别逼我对你用石化咒。”金珉奎把魔杖握紧了一点。

“我说过了那对我很重要。”

徐明浩掏出了魔杖，本以为金珉奎真的要对他施咒了。可是金珉奎叹了口气，把魔杖收了回去，说，走吧。

禁林里黑漆漆的，脚踩在枯枝败叶上有“咔嚓咔嚓”的响声。金珉奎时不时吓得朝他身边缩，收获了徐明浩很多记眼刀。

“害怕你就快点回去。”徐明浩专心致志地举起闪着荧光的魔杖搜索。

“谁说我害怕了。”金珉奎小声咕哝，“诶呦！”

“闭嘴！”徐明浩抬手去捂他的嘴，“我看见了。”

徐明浩小心翼翼地踩着石头攀上老树。玉石在荧光的照射下从鸟窝的缝隙里透出青色的反光。

“拿到了！”徐明浩喜悦地挥了挥手，却看见金珉奎的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇也颤抖着扭曲了起来。

“明浩……跑呀！”金珉奎一声大喊。一只毛茸茸的巨大蜘蛛正在不远处挥动着节肢。它的几十只眼睛都紧紧地盯着徐明浩手里的玉石。徐明浩第一次见到这么巨大的蜘蛛，慌乱中脚下咔嚓一声，从树上坠落下来。他挣扎着想要站起来逃跑，却发现自己动不了了。

那边金珉奎本来已经跑出了几步，一回头看见徐明浩还靠在树干上。那只大蜘蛛距离徐明浩只有两棵树的距离了。他不知道哪里来的勇气，折回头把徐明浩拎到自己背上，疯狂地朝反方向奔跑。他几乎可以感受到那只年老的蜘蛛黏糊糊的气息喷到自己的脖颈上了。迎面有巨大的黑影向他直冲过来……

完蛋了，今天恐怕要死在这里了。他绝望地想。 

“喵——”那只大蜘蛛居然短暂地停下了。

“还愣着干嘛！”权顺荣已经是在吼了，他坐在一只鹰头马身有翼兽背上，那庞然大物正对它垂下喙邀请他上来。金珉奎发誓自己这辈子就没这么敏捷过。他和权顺荣搭手把徐明浩扶上去，自己按着它的脖子一跳，再探出右手一把接住了蹿起来的圆圆。得救了。总算是得救了。

“啊，真是！”金珉奎几乎是从鹰头马身有翼兽背上滚落下来。远处权顺荣正搂着那神奇动物的头和它依依不舍地话别。圆圆蹲在徐明浩旁边，想要把玉石从徐明浩手里扒出来看看，又想舔舔自己爪子上的伤口，结果失去平衡、笨笨地在地上打了个滚，呜呜叫着跑到权顺荣脚边撒娇去了。

“干嘛非要找它呀！”金珉奎唠叨起来。“看看你的脚！”他没好气地帮徐明浩把鞋子脱下来。他的脚已经高高肿起来了。

“珉奎转过学吗？”

“什么？”

“我爸爸妈妈都是外交官，总是带着我到不同的地方去。”徐明浩转过头试图忽视金珉奎给他固定脚腕时引发的疼痛，“爷爷说，带着这块玉，和朋友告别的时候让他们摸一摸，你们就永远不会忘掉对方。”

金珉奎沉默了。

“可是我觉得他们已经忘记我了。”徐明浩的眼眶里堆满泪水，在月光下闪闪发亮，“我的眼泪只有枕头知道。”

“明浩呀，答应我，”金珉奎完成了包扎，凑到他的耳边，气息温暖。“别再做这种危险的事情了。我对着梅林发誓，就算你现在转学去澳大利亚，我也会给你写信的。”

“真的？”徐明浩的眼泪滴落在金珉奎浅棕色的毛衣上，留下斑驳的痕迹。

“当然了。“金珉奎微笑起来，用力搂了搂徐明浩的肩膀，“我会记住你——直到我的头发全都变成白色。”

“那你能背我起来吗？”徐明浩很小声地说，“我一直很羡慕李知勋来着。”


End file.
